


Curse-Gift

by reeby10



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's grown in her months as a Librarian and she no longer lets this curse-gift and the skeptical words of her friends bother her like they once did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse-Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a 3 sentence ficathon, but it ended up not really fulfilling the prompt, so here it is.

Shapes swirl around her head, ever moving and changing, colors shifting and fizzling at the edges of her vision as things start to come together and show her a picture of the way the world is in a way none of the others can really understand.

Ezekiel mocks her sometimes for the way her eyes flit around, the way she moves her hands to follow the invisible-to-them lines, the way she babbles about colors and numbers and shapes and scents, but she's grown in her months as a Librarian and she no longer lets this curse-gift and the skeptical words of her friends bother her like they once did.

A death sentence still hangs over her, the obvious, final ending to her story, but it’s getting easier to forget when she’s surrounded by colors and lines, knowing the others will always be there to pick her back when she inevitably falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
